Hot and Bothersome
by let's point out the obvious
Summary: Kenny prefers his Kyles slightly red in the face. KennyxKyle oneshot


So today I opened the cabinet where we keep our spices, pulled out a container of lemon and herb seasoning and couldn't stop giggling at the 'Mc Cormick' on the label.

I think this is a sign of a serious problem.

South Park doesn't belong to me, but please enjoy this silly fanfic anyway.

* * *

Kenny McCormick had seen his fair share of love interests over the time he'd spent shuffling between life, death and limbo. And by the time his eighteenth birthday rolled around, he had gotten to know his sexual-identity well enough to understand that with each of his new relationships came a new interest; a particular thing that fascinated him and kept him completely absorbed in whoever it was who had managed to instill that interest in him.

The fact of the matter was, Kenny was not the sort of guy to become _truly_ involved with just anyone. That wasn't to say he wouldn't try his luck with whichever desperate, drunken skank of a girl or stumbling, unsure, possibly bisexual boy that came his way. No, he certainly wouldn't let a chance like that pass him by.

But if a person had any hope of getting into a real relationship with Kenny, complete with hand holding and cheap dinner dates and time spent together, they had better have some interesting attribute prepared to catch his attention.

During a brief sixth grade fling with Bebe, it had been the perky blonde's squeaky laugh that gave Kenny the idea to take her for a walk around the schoolyard, telling her amusingly offensive jokes all along the way, rather than just sneak her into an empty hallway and see if she'd let him grope her.

Bebe's laugh was just too damn cute, and kissing her mid-giggle set Kenny's libido in motion.

Cassie, an out-of town girl who'd come to Park County to visit relatives during the summer of eighth grade, had caught Kenny's eye with her interesting hairstyles.

The collection of scrunchies and barrettes changed every day, but Kenny could clearly remember her pink pom-pom decorated pigtails coming undone when he rolled her onto the grass of her cousin's backyard for a quick makeout session.

His time spent with Craig in tenth grade, Kenny's first try at fooling around with boys, led to a fruitful friends-with-benefits relationship (Craig had never been one for dinner dates,) based solely on the fact that Craig's habit of biting his cuticles was oddly appealing.

Licking the blood off Craig's fingers during secretly sexual sleepovers made Kenny feel like the freakiest guy in the world, and he loved it.

And that was just the way it was. People with strange nervous ticks or amusing eccentricities left Kenny's heart fluttering and his hormones raging. The boy who hummed pop songs while they fucked, the girl who would absent mindedly tug at a lock of hair until Kenny felt compelled to start tugging on that hair himself- every person Kenny had ever so much as kissed who he actually gave a damn about- they'd all had a single fascinating trait that kept him coming back for more. Kenny was used to it by now, and whenever his hormone-addled brain decided that it was a good time to find a new love, he always kept an eye or an ear out for any intriguing mannerisms.

*

Speaking of intriguing mannerisms, Kenny really liked it when his friend Kyle blushed.

_Really_ liked it.

He'd always found Kyle's blush amusing, and often found himself snickering his way through 'Kyle vs. Cartman' confrontations while his red-haired friend went pink in the face from anger. He purposely brought up sexual topics all through middle school, often bragging about his own experiments with sex, just for the pleasure of seeing Kyle's cheeks flush in embarrassment. Something in the redhead's complexion had made him the subject of an extremely visible blush, and Kenny was more than happy to abuse that something.

So it wasn't much of a surprise to Kenny when, during a particularly boring assembly at the beginning of their junior year, Kyle's blush suddenly became the absolute center of his universe.

Bored to tears by the droning tone of their principal, Kenny had found himself focusing on things other than attendance policy and the dress code. Instead, he cast his gaze slightly to the left and studied the frown that creased Kyle's brow. God knows what he was even annoyed about, probably something Cartman had done an hour before that was still bothering him, but the slight pout of his lips was enough to spark the initial stir of longing in Kenny's loins. Having nothing better to do, Kenny reached into his backpack and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper, an old quiz or something, and scribbled a quick note on the back of it before passing it to his frowning friend

'You look like you could use a good fuck, dude.'

The resulting rush of color to Kyle's face had Kenny's brain agreeing with his penis. Kyle was a cute thing that would be good to sleep with, and also to hug from behind in really cute, cuddly ways.

Kenny took the paper that was hastily handed back to him and laughed at the 'STFU' that was scrawled across it, but his mind was already long gone, lost in a fantasy world where Kyle writhed underneath him and flushed all the way up to his ears while Kenny whispered dirty, terrible things to him.

Kenny spent the rest of his junior year pursuing Kyle's blush.

It came as something of a shock to his other classmates that the notorious Kenny McCormick wasn't hitting on anything with two legs the way he had in the past, but Kenny had made up his mind. He wanted Kyle, blushing and in his arms (and his bed,) and he wasn't about to jeopardize the possibility of achieving that goal by sleeping around just for the hell of it. Kyle would never agree to go out with him if he thought he was set in his promiscuous ways.

So Kenny tried his very hardest to behave himself, even going so far as to cut back on what Kyle referred to as his "self-destructive and just plain stupid" experimentation with drugs and alcohol. By the end of the school year Kenny was practically an upstanding citizen, having gone months without drinking or smoking or sniffing anything he shouldn't, stealing so much as a pack of gum, or sneaking under the bleachers to look up girl's skirts.

And Kyle was impressed.

Not impressed enough to agree to a date, though.

No matter how many times Kenny asked, no matter how hard he tried to charm Kyle into accepting his suggestions, the kid wouldn't budge.

"I'm just not interested in guys, Kenny." He insisted.

Not interested in guys, or girls, or anything that had a pulse, apparently. Kyle was above hormones, above lovesick stares and giddy high school relationships. Or at least that's what he told everyone.

But Kyle's oh-so-much-more-mature-than-thou attitude could only hold up for so long. Kenny was sure of it. He'd crack eventually, and when he did, Kenny wanted to be there to put him back together with the power of his pervy, slightly obsessive love.

And so Kenny's attempts to win Kyle's heart continued. Or, more accurately, his attempts to make Kyle blush to the point of passing out continued.

Every day that summer was spent, as always, in their friendly foursome, getting into mischief and going on whatever misadventures life threw at them. And no matter where they were or what they were getting into, Kenny made sure to get his daily dose of Kyle's blush, whether he had to irritate him to the point of flushing, or simply make offhand sexual remarks to do so.

To Kenny's immense pleasure Kyle's cheeks tinged pink more and more often with each passing day. Kenny found himself lying awake several times a week, his body far too interested in the possibility of a blushing Kyle to allow him to sleep. The constant flirtation was getting to Kyle too, and the air was becoming thick with enough sexual tension to upset Stan's sensitive stomach.

It all culminated in a beautiful display a few days before school was scheduled to start up again. Sitting in Stan's back yard, staring up at the clouds and listening to Cartman ramble on about how super lame cloud watching was, Kenny had made his usual attempt to draw a blush from his red-haired friend.

"That cloud looks like a Jewish kid moaning my name."

A stupid comment. An _incredibly_ stupid comment, not at all his best work, but it did its job.

"Shut up, Kenny!" Kyle snapped as he glared in Kenny's direction, his cheekbones highlighted by a lovely shade of pink.

Stan sighed a bored sigh while Cartman made an exaggerated noise off frustration.

"Jesus Christ, Jewboy! Would you just get the hell over yourself and let him do you already? Maybe it'd clean the goddamn sand out of your vagina!"

Kyle's blush intensified his embarrassment at Kenny's earlier joke made worse by Cartman's insults.

"Shut up, fatass! You don't even know what you're talking about so just _shut up_!"

Kenny, thrilled at the rare occurrence of Kyle blushing over two things simultaneously, couldn't help but sit up in interest at what Kyle had said.

Cartman didn't know what he was talking about, eh? Awfully defensive response for an insult so tired as the 'sandy vagina' bit.

Cartman and Kyle had both pushed themselves into seated positions by this point, and were arguing right over Stan's head. Stan made a half-hearted attempt to calm them down, but quickly gave up in favor of staring at the sky.

"Everybody knows you're a little faggot, Kyle." Cartman said, rolling his eyes, "And poor Kenny here's been trying _so_ hard to get into your pants. Why don't you just make it easier for him?"

Whatever retorts Kyle may have prepared died in his throat as he made a small, choked noise and looked quickly to Kenny, as if the fury in his gaze would command the blonde to stop liking him.

When Kenny responded with a smirk, his mind still lost in fond thoughts of a flushed and panting Kyle begging him for more, Kyle's expression turned desperate.

"Kenny, you don't _seriously_ want to get with me, do you?" he implored, "You're over that, right?"

Kenny snapped out of his daydreams with an indignant huff.

If Kyle thought he was that fickle, well- actually, he was pretty fickle. But not about serious matters like this! Not when there was that adorable blush on the line!

"Dude, I still wanna bang you." He said, his tone serious.

Kyle's blush was practically down his neck at this point, but Kenny refused to be distracted by it. He was defending his honor and his love, and he didn't have time to get caught up in fantasies.

"Then why haven't you?" Kyle demanded, his voice cracking in such a hurt, angry way that even Stan sat up to re-evaluate the situation, "Why haven't you just grabbed my ass in the hallway or pushed me up against a locker like you do with all the whores you date?"

Kenny was unbelievably pleased to have Stan and Cartman as a wide-eyed, utterly compelled audience to his own cool response.

"Because you're not one of those whores." He said with a sly smile, " 'Cause I like you too much."

The flabbergasted expression on Kyle's face, partnered with his existing blush, was the stuff of Kenny's sweetest dreams.

"You- eh- but- uh…."

Before Kyle could make himself look any stupider, Kenny leaned over and kissed him, just once, quickly, on the lips.

And the slowly formed smile of Kyle's face, the swell of emotion behind it, partnered with Cartman's retching noises in the background, _made_ Kenny's summer.

Going out with Kyle was everything Kenny had hoped it would be. They were already close friends, so it was easy for them to continue doing all the things they'd always enjoyed. Hanging out and playing video games was just the same as it had always been, with the added benefit of being allowed to kiss Kyle when the game was over, provided his mother wasn't around to catch them.

They still walked together in the hallway, in the same order as before- Stan on Kyle's right, holding down his post as best friend, and Kenny on his left, keeping mostly to himself, with Cartman grumbling at them from behind. They still punched each other in the arm for doing anything that qualified as "too gay," still made fun of each other the way boys do.

And Kyle still blushed.

*

Until somewhere in the middle of senior year, when Kyle stopped blushing.

Not entirely, of course. He still got a bit red in the face while arguing with Cartman or debating an important point, and a bright flush of color still striped its way across the bridge of his nose when he and Kenny were in the safety of a locked bedroom and Kenny was doing his best to divest Kyle of his clothing. But no longer did Kyle's ears tinge pink when Kenny made crude jokes about the previous evenings activities, nor did he hide his once-heated face behind his hands when Kenny passed him sickeningly sweet notes during class.

It seemed that Kyle Broflovski had become immune to those things which used to send him burrowing into his coat out of embarrassment.

It made sense, when Kenny thought about it. Kyle had blushed so much before because he was repressed, full of pent up frustrations and unfulfilled desires that Kenny dragged up to the forefront of his mind through his flirtation. Now that the two of them were an item (and now that Kyle was getting laid regularly,) he had no need to blush at the jokes and compliments that had once sent blood rushing to his cheeks.

Kenny was not at all happy about it.

He loved Kyle -honest to god, he did- and he certainly wasn't about to dump him just because he didn't blush as much as he used to, but he missed seeing the nearly constant color in Kyle's cheeks.

Kenny became increasingly frustrated with Kyle's refusal to blush as the year went on, and by Valentine's Day (Holy shit, he'd been with a single person for that long? That was actually something worth celebrating!) when Kyle was simply _amused_ by Kenny's declaration that as a gift they would make hot, passionate love in the middle of the cafeteria, not embarrassed at all, Kenny decided that he'd had enough. Something had to be done about Kyle's missing blush.

He brought the matter up to Stan, who, after complaining for several minutes that he _really_ didn't want to hear anything about his two best friend's love life, agreed to give Kenny the best advice he could.

He spent a period in the library thinking, staring at the blank computer screen in front of him while Kenny waited on the edge of his seat for a 'Stan Marsh Stroke of Genius.'

Ten minutes before the end of the period, Stan finally sat back with a sigh that signaled he had come to a conclusion.

"Just _make_ him blush." He said.

Kenny had to try very, very hard not to hit him, and inwardly congratulated himself for being such a good, non-violent little boy.

"No shit." He said dryly, "That's the problem, Stan. I _can't_."

Stan shot him an irritated look, "There's at least one way you can make Kyle blush, dude."

Yes, there was. A delicious way. And as Kenny informed Stan of this with a simple smirk, the other boy shuddered.

"I can't believe I even have to talk about this with you, dude. Seriously, I mean, I don't want to have to think about this stuff." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as his brow furrowed, apparently trying to clear his mind of whatever awkward image it had conjured up, "You _know_ how to make him blush, so just…do it. If teasing him and all that crap isn't working, maybe you just need to...go straight to the physical stuff."

Kenny's inner sadist rejoiced at Stan's current state of discomfort. Freaking out his friends with thoughts of his sexual exploits was really _way_ too much fun.

"I can't exactly molest him in public though, can I?"

Pity, that.

"No dude!" Stan exclaimed, a little more loudly than was necessary, especially considering their current location, "That's not what I meant. I mean…I mean, you should, uh…Jesus Christ, Ken- if you can make him blush with that kind of stuff, than just find ways to amplify it or something…I don't know."

Amplify it?

Hmm….

Well, well, well...Stanley Marsh wasn't the dumbest jock in the world after all.

"That sounds perfect." Kenny said, grinning in a way he knew would frighten small children.

And Stan too, apparently, because his friend gave him a decidedly worried look before picking up his books and hurrying off to rush through whatever schoolwork it was he had originally come to the library to do.

Kenny spent the rest of the class period lost in a fantasy that was quickly developing into the perfect plan.

*

Staying at Kyle's house every Saturday night had become a regular occurrence for Kenny as of late. To his and Kyle's parents, it seemed that the two friends had simply grown much closer during their last year of high school. They had no idea of what their sons were up to during these sleepovers, of course, and Kyle and Kenny intended to keep it that way. There just wasn't a need for their parents to know what was going on in regards to that aspect of their lives at the moment. Still, to keep certain activities hidden from parental notice, some rules had been laid out regarding sexual matters.

For one thing, both boys had learned to keep quiet during their late night endeavors. That one was a given. Other rules, however, banned certain activities for simply being too noisy or suspicious. Kenny didn't particularly like those rules, but he followed them to keep Kyle from having a heart attack for fear of his mother discovering that her son was up to something other than studying and being a generally good kid.

For tonight's sleepover, Kenny was opting to break one of their rules.

Kyle's ban against bondage had been set in place because god forbid they forgot to lock the door, or some odd set of circumstances led to his door being broken down or something ridiculous like that, Kyle didn't want either of them to be stuck somewhere, tied up and unable to explain away any suspicious goings on.

Kenny had been highly disappointed by the rule, as he was always a fan of some light bondage, and thought that Kyle would probably like it himself, if only he'd allow such an indulgence, but that was out of the question.

Which was why tonight's rule breaking was top secret. Kenny wasn't even going to suggest the idea to Kyle or ask if he could possibly bend the rules a little; he was just going to go ahead and trample Kyle's rule. Not that Kyle would be able to stop him. He'd be tied up.

Reassuring himself that this was in fact a damn good idea, Kenny let himself into Kyle's room while his friend stood out on the staircase, still being nagged by his mother about some scholarship forms he needed to fill out. For once, Kenny was thankful for Mrs. Broflovski's obnoxious interference. It gave him ample time to prepare. Parka off, hair somewhat fixed, handcuffs in pocket- perfect.

Tonight's activity was a bit of a departure from the norm. Usually, Kenny and Kyle would spend the evening playing video games or watching stupid movies, then move into a bit of cuddling and teasing, and eventually one of them would attack the other with a sudden surge of sexual desire that only a teenage boy could muster.

Tonight, they'd have to skip out on everything but the sudden attack. It would be strange, Kenny had to admit, but for things to work out the way he'd planned, he had to get to Kyle just as he came inside.

And there he was, right on cue.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kyle apologized as he stepped into his bedroom and gently kicked the door closed, "My mom was just harassing me about some crap scholarship they have for a gardening club that I'm not even in. Gardening club? Seriously? I swear, she's delusional if she thinks- "

But Kenny didn't care what thoughts would make Kyle's mother officially delusional. All he cared about was pinning Kyle to his bedroom door and silencing him with a kiss.

Kenny's sudden show of lust caught Kyle off guard and the blush that Kenny most desired crept into his cheeks.

Just a faint bit of pinkness, though. Kenny was sure he could do better.

Standing nose to nose, Kyle smiled, pleased but confused, and asked, "What was that for?"

Kenny shrugged his shoulders and kissed Kyle again, on the cheek this time, smiling at the warmth of the other's skin, "Just felt like it."

And Kyle didn't seem to have a problem with that, because he was more than willing to take hold of Kenny's hair and give it a gentle pull, dragging Kenny into position to deliver a kiss of his own.

Kenny nearly forgot his plan, quickly getting caught up in the idea of just going ahead and screwing with Kyle like they normally would. But as he pulled back to see the earlier blush fading out of Kyle's cheeks, the importance of his mission came back to him and he knew what had to be done.

A trail of kisses up his jaw left Kyle leaning into Kenny's touch, off balance. Kenny took advantage of the moment, grabbing Kyle by the hips and spinning him around to face the door.

The redhead grit his teeth as his hands collided with the door- not at all hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make a sound.

"Dude!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone, "My mom is right downstairs!"

Kenny nudged the flap of Kyle's hat out of the way and nipped at the edge of his ear, eliciting a quiet gasp.

"Better lock the door then." He said, smirking as he lowered his head to the nape of Kyle's neck.

His friend muttered a curse or two in frustration then fell silent.

After a few moments he irritably added, "And I'm still wearing my coat."

Exactly, Kenny thought.

But he didn't respond, and after a while he heard the door's lock click into place.

"Thank you." He purred, trying to be as sweet as possible while he still could. What came next in his plan was sure to piss Kyle off big time.

"No problem." Kyle murmured, still sounding slightly annoyed, "But can you get this coat off me now? It's too hot in here."

Kenny made a noncommittal noise as he reached into his pocket, still nuzzling against Kyle's neck to distract him.

The sound of the handcuffs being opened caught Kyle's attention though, and he turned his head to glare at Kenny.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a warning tone to his voice.

But Kenny already had the handcuffs open and ready to go. He certainly couldn't back down now.

He clamped one cuff around Kyle's wrist, wincing at his friend's protest of, "You little bastard-" before grabbing hold of Kyle's arm and closing the other cuff around its target, effectively trapping the redhead's hands behind his back.

"Kenny you _know_ I said no bondage." Kyle said sternly, turning halfway to glare at the blonde.

Kenny fondly remembered a time when saying the word 'bondage' would have had Kyle blushing for a few minutes, at least.

"It's for a good cause." He insisted, and leaned in to take another kiss, only to receive a headbutt.

Okay…_Ow_.

At least the hat cushioned the blow….

"You mean the, 'Kenny is a kinky freak' foundation? _That _good cause?"

Kenny couldn't help but snicker, and was glad to see that his laughter put Kyle at ease, rather than infuriate him further.

"I mean it, Kyle. It's part of a really complicated plan that I can't even begin to explain to you. Just trust me. This'll be really good." Kenny tried for another kiss and this time received one, free of violence, "And don't act like I'm some creepy pervert. I know you like this."

Kyle's lips formed a pout as he gave the slightly shorter boy a disapproving look.

"I'd like it better if I weren't fully dressed." He said grudgingly.

That was as good as full permission for Kenny, who went right ahead and kissed Kyle again, trailing a hand up the redhead's chest to toy with the zipper of his coat.

No way was he undressing Kyle, though.

Strange, to think like that. Usually Kenny was very interested in undressing Kyle. But he had his plan to follow, and nowhere in the plan did undressing Kyle come into play.

"You look good even in stupid, bulky winter clothes." Kenny said with a smile, "Even the hat is kind of sexy."

Kyle simply rolled his eyes, reminding Kenny yet again of why he was going through all this trouble. Where was that good old-fashioned blush? When had Kyle stopped being such an easily flustered prude?

No matter. Kenny was sure he'd have Kyle red in the face in no time.

Taking a seat on the floor, Kenny took hold of the hem of Kyle's coat, coaxing him onto the floor as well, right into his lap.

Once comfortably situated, Kyle wasted no time in pressing his lips to Kenny's, moaning softly when Kenny returned the kiss. As Kyle began squirming in his lap, looking to increase the amount of contact between their bodies, despite the layers of clothing separating them, Kenny realized just how hard this was going to be.

A squirmy, sexed-up, _handcuffed_ Kyle in his lap was an extremely tempting thing, but in accordance with his plan, Kenny knew he'd only be able to do so much. He groaned aloud at the thought of _not_ screwing Kyle in ways that would cause some pretty interesting rug burn, and hid his face against Kyle's neck so as not to let the redhead see his dismayed expression.

It'd all be worth it, he reminded himself as he snuck a hand up Kyle's shirt to run his fingers over the places he knew to be most sensitive. Everything would be worth it if he could get Kyle blushing just the way he wanted him to.

"K-Kenny," Kyle murmured, his breath hitching in a way that made Kenny grin, "Could you please get this f-fucking coat off now?"

Kenny's answering chuckle must have given away the 'hell no' he'd been thinking, because Kyle sat back quickly, glowering at the blonde.

Kenny watched as Kyle opened his mouth to complain, and chose exactly that moment to pop open the button on Kyle's jeans and slip a hand in to nestle between stiff denim and body-hot cotton.

"Oh you absolute _dick_." Kyle said in one gasp, the last word dissolving into a venomous hiss as Kenny's fingers breached the barrier of cotton and connected with heated skin.

Kenny nuzzled against one of the flaps on Kyle's hat as he groped his friend, silently thanking the hat for doing such a nice job of insulating heat, even after all these years.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, Kenny?"

For a moment, Kenny thought Kyle was referring to the hat-nuzzling, which probably did seem kind of weird, but then he realized that Kyle was probably referring to the situation as a whole and he ran through a quick inventory of smartass responses.

He considered telling Kyle exactly what he was doing –jerking him off inside his pants- but decided that it was probably for the best not to make Kyle any angrier than he already was, lest his friend snap and kill him.

Kenny wouldn't put it past him….

"Just trying to make you feel good." He murmured instead, leaning back with the intent of kissing Kyle's cheek. The color he saw flooding his friend's face drew all thoughts away from sweet kisses, however, and Kenny soon found himself pushing Kyle down onto the floor and tugging his pants down around his thighs.

Kyle made one more half-hearted attempt at protest before giving up with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck." He muttered, and Kenny wondered if it was from frustration, or arousal.

He was hoping for the second one.

And if the color in Kyle's cheeks was anything to go by, Kenny was getting what he'd hoped for.

Poised over his friend, right hand hard at work, Kenny was content to watch the subtle shift of expressions on Kyle's face. From one muted moan to the next, each framed by hot, blush-pinkened skin, Kenny took in the signs of Kyle's pleasure with a grin plastered on his own face, watching intently as his friend arched, gasped, cursed, and finally came.

While Kyle slumped back on the floor, his face deliciously pink, Kenny smirked victoriously and mentally congratulated himself on a job well done. He licked the palm of his hand clean, delighting in Kyle's bashful glance to the side.

That was exactly the look he'd been hoping to see all night, and finally catching sight of it only whetted Kenny's desire to see Kyle reduced to a flushed and flustered ball of nerves.

After a few short minutes, Kyle, feeling slightly less ashamed, looked up to meet Kenny's gaze. Suddenly he was all fierceness again.

"Thank you." He snapped, "Now get me _out_ of these handcuffs and out of this fucking _coat_ before I overheat."

Maybe Kyle had a point. Kenny had achieved what he'd set out to do- Kyle was a toasty, blushing little mess. Mission accomplished, now it was time to wrap things up.

Kenny sighed woefully as he took a last glance at his lover, taking in the sight of the flush covering Kyle's face.

It was really a shame to see it go….

Maybe, Kenny's libido suggested, Kyle could stand just a _few_ more minutes roasting inside his coat. Just because it was such a successful way of keeping his face properly pink.

"Don't be like that." Kenny crooned softly, pressing his forehead against Kyle's own heated one, "You're not really _that_ hot…just hot enough."

Kyle scoffed, but not without smiling a tiny bit, "Hot enough for what?"

Kenny let the hand sneaking back under Kyle's coat answer for him.

Twenty minutes later and Kyle had a nice mixture of demands and pleas arranged in an effort to make Kenny take his coat off, but Kenny insisted that he looked even hotter than usual when he came while still fully clothed. No pun intended.

Twenty five minutes after that and Kenny was licking his hand clean for the third time, sucking a finger into his mouth in preparation for things to come and feeling smug as hell while Kyle muttered death threats in between gasps for air.

Another thirty minutes past and Kenny decided that his wrist had suffered enough abuse for one night, which was probably for the best, considering the fact that Kyle could no longer string together a decent death threat.

"G-gonna fucking…ngh…dammit…stupid…fuckass…."

While Kenny mused over what exactly a 'fuckass' might be, he wiped his saliva-moistened hand on the leg of his jeans to dry it. Even if the jeans got a little stained, they'd still be in better shape then the pants Kyle was currently wearing. Or, half-wearing, rather.

Deciding that now would be a good time to be a sweet and loving boyfriend, Kenny carefully rolled Kyle onto his side to let him out of his handcuffs, then pulled the flushed boy into his lap to help him undress.

Sweat soaked clothes and a thoroughly wrinkled hat were tossed in a pile in a far corner of the room, and even after being freed from his clothing, Kyle was too heated to allow Kenny to cuddle him.

Kyle lounged on the floor a good foot or so away from Kenny, glaring and pouting and generally looking very unhappy.

Kenny tried not to let it get to him. Kyle was looking for an apology, and Kenny wasn't about to apologize for doing something they'd both enjoyed so much. He'd certainly be willing to explain himself, but Kyle had to ask, first. It was one of those unwritten rules of being a pain in the ass.

"What the hell was up with that?"

Yesss. And the point went to Kenny.

"I was horny." Kenny answered with a shrug.

Kyle pushed himself into a sitting position, still keeping his distance.

"No, really?" he drawled sarcastically, "I mean- why the hell did you leave my clothes on?" Kyle stared at him questioningly, quirking an eyebrow as he asked, "Do you have some kind of clothing fetish you haven't told me about?"

Kenny considered the question a moment, trying to decide if he did in fact have a fetish for fully-clothed sex, before deciding that he usually preferred his sex to be half-clothed, at the very most.

"Nah…." He answered vaguely, ruffling his hair.

The irritated noise Kyle made was a little on the frightening side, warning Kenny that he had no patience for vague responses.

Sighing heavily, as if Kyle were dragging one of his deepest and darkest secrets out of him (and in a strange way, he kind of was,) Kenny grudgingly admitted, "I just wanted to see you all flushed, you know? I like it."

He could practically see the knowledge click into place inside Kyle's head, and smirked as the redhead's eyes widened.

"Oh." Kyle said awkwardly, bringing a hand to his face to feel the heat radiating from his cheeks for himself, "That's…not so bad, I guess."

The silence that followed dragged on for too long, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, as Kyle finally moved over to sit right beside Kenny, leaning up against his shoulder.

After a bit of shifting around to find a position that was comfortable for the both of them and a kiss to the forehead to remind Kyle that Kenny was the best boyfriend in the entire world (and not at all a jerk,) Kyle finally spoke up again.

"Why didn't you stop after the first time, then?" he asked, glancing up at Kenny from his huddled position against the blonde's chest, "I'm pretty sure I was blushing enough by then."

Kyle could hear the smirk in Kenny's voice as he responded with, "It was fun."

Kenny received a punch in the arm for this answer, but he laughed it off. Throwing in a wince of fake-pain, he whined, "Easy on the arm, Kyle. My poor hand is tired from getting you off so many times."

And Kyle, god bless him, blushed again.

"Fuck you." He muttered, nuzzling back against Kenny's chest, "I hope you get carpal tunnel, you asshole."

With a fond thought back to the brilliant shade of pink that had colored Kyle's cheeks the fourth time he came, Kenny sighed dreamily.

"It was _so_ worth carpal tunnel."

Kyle snorted reproachfully, but it sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"You didn't even get off, though." He pointed out, smirking up at Kenny from against his chest.

"No, I guess not." Kenny murmured, his good mood deflating slightly. Watching Kyle had been good, but not quite _that_ good.

Kenny wondered if he could possibly convince his hand to work just a little bit more tonight, just enough to get him through some private time in Kyle's bathroom, while Kyle looked on, a frown creasing his brow.

"Am I still blushing?" he asked, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Kenny looked down, smiled.

"Yeah."

"And you're still hard." Kyle observed, passing a hand over the front of Kenny's jeans.

"Yeah…."

As Kyle unzipped Kenny's jeans using just his teeth, Kenny said a silent prayer of thanks to all that was right and holy in the world for the existence of sexy Jewish boys, and for whatever the hell it was the human body did to bring about a blush.

* * *


End file.
